counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SG 553
| origin = | ammotype = | firemodes = Automatic | rateoffire = 666 RPM | used = Terrorist | reloadtime = 2.8 s | Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 | Movement_speed = 210 / 250 (84%) 150 (Scoped) | counterpart = AUG | Hotkey = B-4-4 T | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 30 | Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) | Accuraterange = 50 m | Armorpenetration = 100% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Entity = weapon_sg556 }} :For the SG 553's predecessor, see Krieg 552. The SG 553 is a Swiss assault rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive exclusive to the Terrorists. Its Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the AUG. Overview The SG 553 serves as the replacement of the Krieg 552 from previous titles. Unlike its predecessor, the SG-553 inflicts more damage and can penetrate through armor flawlessly. Furthermore, using the scope no longer reduces your rate of fire and lowers the recoil significantly. It is one of the few guns capable of scoring fatal headshots. Properties Advantages *Highest first shot accuracy of any assault rifle *Highest damage per bullet against armored enemies of any assault rifle *100% armor penetration, making headshots fatal even at extreme long range *High firing rate *Short reload time *Scope increases accuracy, reduces recoil while maintaining firing rate *Scope gives a fighting chance against snipers at long range compared to unscoped rifles *Cheaper than most CT rifles (M4, AUG) Disadvantages *High recoil *Wide spread upon continuous fire *Most expensive assault rifle on the terrorist side *Heaviest assault rifle and slowest movement speed *Scope slows down movement speed considerably Gameplay Tactics * Typical tactics employed by Scout snipers, such as stealth and subterfuge, are applicable to the SG 553 if operating solo. * Be sure to take advantage of the scope and aim for the head of targets. ** Although the scope makes it easier to engage enemies at long ranges, the player should check frequently for nearby enemies attempting to flank the player. * Only scope when engaging players at long range; scoping in for close-range combat takes too long and can get the player killed. * Avoid using an entire magazine in one spray. While the first 12-15 bullets are easily controlled if the player has learned the spray pattern, the last 10 bullets of the magazine are very hard to control. A quick firing pause in the middle of the magazine to reset the spray pattern can negate this. The unscoped spray pattern is larger than all other rifles, but with practice, the SG 553 can still spray very accurately and effectively since the spread is the lowest among Terrorist rifles. * If an enemy player gets too close to the player's position, stop using the scope and aim low and to the left while spraying bullets to combat diagonal recoil. *Even when defending or camping, avoid using the scope for too long as the enemy player may try to sneak around you. Counter-Tactics * Do not confront an SG 553 user head-on, but rather try to flank the enemy's position. ** However, inexperienced SG 553 users may not be able to use this rifle effectively. If an enemy is visibly ineffective, attack the enemy at close proximity with a weapon with a higher rate of fire. ** Throwing a flashbang in front of the enemy position can increase the player's chances of surviving. ** An SG 553 user currently in-scope will have less awareness to their surroundings, making them easier to ambush or flank. ** If attacking an SG 553 user with teammates, spread out to split the enemy's fire. * Use powerful sniper weapons, such as the AWP, to easily eliminate SG 553 users at mid-to-long range while avoiding the enemy at close range. Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia * Before the update, the rate of fire would be halved while using optic, to about 360 rpm. *The firing sounds of the SG 553 are reused from Krieg 552 in the older versions of Counter-Strike. *The SG 553 is the only weapon not affected by Kevlar. *The SG 553 and its predecessor, the Krieg 552, are parts of the SG 550 family. The SG 553 is an improved variant of the SG 552 which has more customization options for its user. However, the SG 553 in-game currently has the lowest movement speed and highest recoil for an assault rifle, possibly to make the game more balanced and competitive. *In real life the SG553 is rarely used by terrorist organizations. * The optic used by the SG 553 is the Trijicon ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) like its CT counterpart, the AUG A3; with 3 times magnification instead of 4 in real life. * In the update in Global Offensive, the scoped view was updated from the old scope and crosshair (identical to sniper scopes) to a green dot sight, which is further updated in the update in which the scope dot is now tinted using the player’s crosshair color settings. ** Prior to the update, the gun's front iron sight was deployed. However, when the update was released it was folded over. The reason could mainly be due to possibly obscuring the player's vision when entering the scoped state. *Due to the recoil mechanics of the weapon, the recoil pattern initially (8-10 shots) is up and to the right, unlike most other rifles with a direct upwards initial pattern. This can put off newer users of the weapon, especially when scoped in. *While the SG553 has the same damage drop-off due to range as the AK-47 (2%), it has a higher base damage against armoured enemies. Hence its headshots remain fatal at ranges where the AK-47's aren't (2500 units). However this is mostly a moot point as official maps aren't large enough to implement this. *When dropped, the weapon world model has its ironsight up. In first person, the ironsights are taken down. *Oddly, even though the SG-553 uses the same round as the Galil AR, AUG, and both M4 iterations (5.56x45mm NATO), it is still capable of one-shot headshot kill. Behind the scenes *All of the weapon's files refer to it as the "SG 556" instead of the "SG 553". This was the weapon's alpha name. **The weapon is in fact actually modeled after the real SG 556 (longer handguard and collapsible stock in comparison to the SG 553 which has a shorter one). However, the real SG 556 is semi-automatic, due to the SG 556 being made for civilian and law enforcement use; while the SG 553 is fully-automatic, like portrayed in-game. **Its entity (weapon_sg556), models, textures and HUD icons all refer to it as SG 556. **Unused announcer clips from the Alpha and the 2011 Beta give the weapon two names: "Krieg 556" and "Sig 556". Both names fit the older games' naming schemes (The SG 550 and SG 552 were refered to as Krieg 550 and Krieg 552 or Sig 550 and Sig 552.) *The weapon's alpha line art purchase icon depicts its scope attached further into the weapon's back. *Although a spiritual successor of the SG 552 (Krieg 552), the latter's icons appear in both the Beta and the released game suggesting that it would have either appeared alongside the SG 553 (initially SG 556) or that the former was a placeholder/predecessor to the latter. External links *SG 553 at Wikipedia. *SIG SG 550 Civilian variants, including the SG 556 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Swiss weapons